blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Bill
This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see Blinky Bill the Movie. For other uses, see Blinky's Mum (disambiguation). Mrs. Bill is Blinky’s loving and supportive Mum. Unbeknownst to Blinky, Mum has a long history of adventuring with Bill Koala – a life she put aside when Blinky was born. When Dad goes missing, Mum worries that Blinky will try and find him – and that ultimately, she’ll lose both her family members. When Blinky disappears she drops the Mum act and becomes the adventurous explorer she was before he was born to save her child from the dangers of the outback! Presonality TBA History Early Life In flashbacks of Mum vs. Cranky, Mrs. Bill appears she meets Bill Koala he takes her explore. Blinky Bill: the Movie Mrs. Bill gives her husband Bill Koala a swag for heads off for adventure in the Australian landscapes to saved lost animals when Blinky and his friends Splodge, Marcia and Robert to teach the goanna Mayor Cranky with the fruit bombs she warned him to let her worries about Cranklepot to be good, Meanwhile Mayor Cranklepot has to be a king while Blinky has caused an accident the statue was nearly hit Marcia and Cranky chases him across the valley That evening Mayor Cranky grabs Blinky's ear heads back to his home and he told him for a first thing tomorrow he sealing up Greenpatch from the outside world he turn their house into his castle but Blinky and his mother kicked him out she shuts the door Mayor Cranky storms off Mrs. Bill scolded him but Blinky told her not time for a finger pointing they go saved his dad when Cranky sealing up the valley forever she told him that his father was never coming back but Blinky gets very upset he runs off to his room. The next day after Blinky was gone Mrs. Bill to see Blinky behind this bedroom door when but only Robert was disgusted the voice of Blinky was playing a trick when Splodge and Marcia appears in his room she told the kids where is Blinky after Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko having ride with the emus Beryl and Cheryl on their backs she told Mayor Cranky that Blinky has gone bushed she has to save him she told the kids to looked after each other she went away to the outback to see Wombo knowing where Blinky is he told her with Nutsy and Jacko on the way to Croc Canyon the next morning Blinky wasn’t at Croc Canyon She, Wombo, Cheryl and Beryl to find him at the zoo this where Blinky finds his father at the zoo so She and the went inside the zoo to split up and she punches Sir Claude his paws off her son and they are escaped on the flyer with Nutsy, Jacko, Jorge, Beryl, Cheryl and a course her husband Bill she hugged him to never leave home again all the way home to save Greenpatch to faced Mayor Cranklepot. The Wild Adventures Of Blinky Bill Mrs. Bill appears in whole episodes on Blinky and Jacko's Adventures. Appearances * Blinky Bill the Movie * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill **Jurassic Burrow (mentioned) **Mystery Ball **Attack Of The Extra-Tree-Restrials **Cloud Catchers **Crazy Golf **Outbreak Into Song **The Crankynator **Time Machine **Mine For the Taking **The Highland Games **The Font of All Kn-Owl-edge **Beware the Moon **Mum vs Cranky **Curse of the Double Curse **Old School **Blinky's Birthday **Home to Roost **Homesick **Flying Circus **Founders Day **Room Mates Trivia *Deborah Mailman roles the voice of Blinky’s Mum in this CGI animated film. Gallery References Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Koalas Category:Animals Category:Australian Category:Australian animals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blinky's family Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Greenpatchers Category:Woman Category:Wives Category:Spouses